iLove Our Fireworks
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: My first one-shot! In honor of U.S.'s Independence Day! The iCarly gang heads to the beach for a 4th of July Party. Will certain people get closer? SEDDIE! R R Please!


**Author's Note: Hey People! This is my very first one-shot. It's about the 4th of July! So, Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. :(**

* * *

_**iLove Our Fireworks**_

**Sam's POV**

Today was the 4th of July. Independence day. I love this holiday so much! You get to go to the beach or chill by the pool and eat! All day long, just eat! All the hot dogs and hamburgers you can imagine! It's one of my favorite holidays. (After Thanksgiving, of course).

This year Carly is having a huge party at the beach. Practically everyone we know or have ever met will be there. I think even Lewbert is invited. I'll probably end up hanging with Frednub the whole time though because both Jake and Griffin will be there so which ever way you slice it...oh, I wonder if there will be pie...what was I saying? Oh! Either way, Carls will probably ditch us to flirt with some guy.

With about an hour until the party, I put on my new swim suit. My mom had helped me pick it out, so of course, it was a bikini. A purple (A/N: Seddie's color. Haha) bikini. But I have to admit, it does look really good on me. I threw a white and blue t-shirt on over it and grabbed my red flip-flops before I left for Carly's house. They were giving me a ride to the beach.

I walked into the Shays' apartment to find Carly sitting on her couch in a pale pink bikini, covered by a red, white, and blue cover-up dress. She was visibly stressed. She really wants this party to turn out perfectly. I helped her with the last of the things we needed to get done and then Freddie came over, dressed in red, white, and blue swim trunks and a purple (A/N: Yes, purple again!) t-shirt. Spencer and Carly were giving him a ride to because his Mom wasn't invited to the party and as far as she knew, it was only going to be the 4 of us.

We loaded the car and got inside. Spencer sat in front and the passenger seat was full of supplies for the barbecue. Carly, Freddie, and I had to squeeze together in the back seat. Somehow, I ended up in the middle, with Freddie on my right and Carly to my left. This made for a very interesting ride. Normally, you'd expect that I would prank Freddie or do something to cause him physical or emotional pain. Lately though, my heart just hasn't been in it. I realized that I think I might...llliikk...llliikkkk...LIKE FREDDIE! There! I said it! Every time Spencer made a sharp left turn (which is a lot more often the you'd think) I was practically thrown into Freddie's lap! I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Then I apologized. I know, Sam Puckett, apologizing! I think that just made Freddie more suspicious. Ugh.

Finally we got to the beach and got everything set up. People all arrived and I decided to avoid the group, at least until the food was finished. I walked about 30 feet away and set down my towel and took off my shirt. I decided to lay out in the sun and tan. Soon though, I felt eyes on me. Someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Freddork looking at me. His dreamy chocolate brown irises watching me. (Oh. My. God. Did I really just think that?) After a moment he noticed I was staring back and his cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. I let it go and pretended I hadn't noticed. I got up and went over to him.

"Hey Fredward.", I began, "How's it hanging?"

"Fine. Just a little bored.", he replied. "Everyone here is an adult or someone I hate besides you and Carly. And Carly is too busy being a host to enjoy her own party."

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that he said he didn't hate me. Maybe I just really wanted to hang out with him. I asked, "Wanna go for a walk?" and he agreed.

I grabbed all the food I could carry and started to walk down the beach with Freddie. Within a few minutes, I had eaten it all, so Freddie and I started to talk. We mostly discussed regular things, like iCarly. After a while, we were silent. That was until Freddie found the courage to break it.

"Do you ever think about the kiss?", he asked me.

I couldn't believe he had actually brought it up. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Our first kiss together. One of the best things to ever happen in my entire life. I realized I still hadn't answered him. "Yes.", I said simply.

"Um...Sam, if I tell you something, will you promise me that you won't hurt me?", Freddie said suddenly and he stopped walking.

"I promise.", I said, still at a loss for words.

He started rambling. "I've thought about the kiss every day and night since it happened and I thought it was great and I really liked it and you look really beautiful in that swim suit and you always look beautiful and...Sam, I like you. Please don't kill me!

I stopped for a moment totally shocked. He liked me back! His face was a look of pure fear. I walked toward him. He tensed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes.

I said, "I like you too, Freddie." and then in an instant my lips were on his. They moved in sync with each other for an unknown amount of time. The fireworks in my head were amazing. Sparks were flying everywhere and there were huge booms and beautiful colors. Finally we pulled away because we desperately needed air. As we did, I noticed that the sun had gone down and the skies were dark. Then without warning a huge boom echoed through the sky and colors lit up the night. Freddie wrapped me in a hug and said, " Wow, those are almost as great as our fireworks.", and he smirked at me. I pulled him into another kiss and said, "Your right. Ours are so much better. I love you."

"I love you too. Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, duh", I replied to my boyfriend's stupid question.

It had been the best 4th of July ever, and I was starting to think, maybe this holiday was better than Thanksgiving. I mean, after all, it's Freddie and I's anniversary too.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~coketree20**


End file.
